


Our Fate Has Been Cealed

by ByeFelicia



Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jared Leto Joker - Freeform, Pregnancy, joker isn't really abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harleen Quinzel has a simple enough life; goes to school, then work, then goes back to her shack of a home, and spends all night cutting herself and wishing she had a family. But she one day meets a villain and finds herself relating to him she begins to realize if she doesn't take this opportunity in getting to know him then her life is never going to change.</p><p>( The Joker genuinely cares about her in this fanfic, though he does have his anger issues and can be abusive. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fate Has Been Cealed

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it's been awhile since I've written a fanfic. 
> 
> Sooo, don't be too hard on me for this one for multip,s reasons:  
> 1) I don't know much about superheroes. I have spent this past week though researching, reading comics, and watching videos about Harley and the Joker. Honestly I love their relationship from the Suicide Squad. I'm not a huge fan of him abusing her in the comics though, but in the movie I feel he genuinely cares about her and their relationship in the movie is beautiful.  
> 2) It's been awhile since I've released a fanfic, but I'm trying and I'm trying to pop two chapters in a day today and I definatly dislike looking over my work while I still have fresh ideas in my head.

She couldn't be the only one. The only teenaged girl that fantasized herself in Belle's position in Beauty and the Best. Or as Fiona in Shrek. Ever since she had been young she had made up scenarios in her head of herself falling in love with a 'beast'. Sure there were guys at school that were good looking, but none made her feel the way Belle felt about the Best or Fiona felt about Shrek. Harleen would often hear stories from her friends about if a cute guy touched them then they'd instantly get butterflies. She had been hearing these stories ever since 7th grade and now she was a senior and no good looking guy had ever given her butterflies. She tried everything. She was even dating a guy named Justin that she had been dating since junior year, and no matter what they did she had still not gotten butterflies. And here she was no a senior in high school and still had never gotten butterflies. At this point she was beginning to worry about what was wrong with her. Aside from the fact that she cut herself often to keep her mind off the pain of not having parents or relatives that care about her. 

Harleen lived in an abandoned shack, but no one knew. Not even Justin. Everyone still believed she had parents. The just believed that her parents never showing up to discuss her failing grades was because they both had full time jobs and were rarely around. That's the excuse Harleen had been giving the school ever since her parents moved away and left her when she was a sophomore. Luckily she had a job, but she only used her money to buy new clothes. By now she was used to walking a mile each day to school. Somehow she was able to smile and hide her pain. That was until she was alone. When she was alone when things got bad. She would often carve designs of families she saw throughout the day on some part of her body with a knife. Sometimes she cut deep enough to leave scars. Scars of families she had drawn onto her flesh. 

Harleen had been working at the Arkham Asylum as Dietary ever since her parents had left her. Sometimes she would see some of the residents, but not often. She mainly was supposed to stay in the kitchen and cook and prepare meals for the residents. Her life had been simple enough until one day Leah, the person who delivered the food to certain residents are certain times, didn't show up. 3 years and this had never happened until now. Harleen felt her stomach clench as she looked at who's turn it was to eat. The Joker. Of course she had heard stories, but with all her time working here she had never laid eyes on him. However the stories were enough to shake her to her core. 

At first she considered calling her boss and reporting the problems. But she had been through so much during her life. How could giving the Joker his food make her life any worse than it already was? It couldn't. So with that she grabbed the tray and headed towards the cell the Joker was in. 

" Um, hello? I've never done this before so could you help me out?" She called into the cell. 

" Sure," A deep voice replied, causing the hair on the back of Harleen's neck rise and a lump form in her throat. " Just lay back and let me do all the work." He said with a loud and creepy laugh. It was different from any kind of laugh she had ever heard before. It was horrifying enough to give her goosebumps.

It took her a second before she furrowed her eyebrows. " Hilarious, but we both know that'll never happen." She retorted. " Now where am I supposed to get this food tray into your cell?"

The Joker chuckled quietly. " I think you and I are going to get along quite fine." Then he stepped into Harleen's view. Her heart nearly stopped at his appearance. Her eyes lingered on his unusual pure white skin, and bright green hair that matched his eyes perfectly. She noticed black under his eyes, his metal teeth, and his bright red lipstick that made it difficult for her to decide what part of his face to focus on. " Take a picture it'll last longer." The Joker said with a laugh, snapping Harleen out of her daze. 

Her skin crawled as she narrowed her eyes. " I asked you a question." 

" Feisty," he murmured with a smile. " I like that." It was at that moment that Harleen realized he was studying her features just as much as she was his. " You open that cell door and come on in and give it to me."

" I'm not stupid." Harleen snapped. " We may not know each other, but I've heard stories. I find it hard to believe anyone would get in there with you." 

The Joker smirked. " You're smart too." He then focused his green eyes on a small metal door. " Over there." He said with the wave of a finger. 

Harleen looked nervously at the door. It was too small for him to fit through, but what if he pulled a stunt? She couldn't afford to loose this job. Her stomach churned as she realized she should've just called her boss instead of doing this. The Joker wasn't someone to be messed with and even she knew that.

The Joker must've noticed her hesitation because he breathed heavily and crackly. " I'll stay here if that's what's worrying your pretty little mind." 

She stared warily at him for a few moments, she wasn't sure if she should trust him. " Well I have to get this food to you somehow and the quicker I do the quicker I get to leave." She said as she began to make her way towards the door.

The Joker laughed, but it wasn't as creepy as last time. Harleen didn't know if she was beginning to get used to his laughs already or if he intentionally didn't make this one creepy. His voice once again made her skin crawl. " You should know that I'm not like everyone else." Harleen rolled her eyes at that. What the hell was he getting at? " I can see through you. Deep down you don't want to go anywhere. You want all the attention you can get." 

Harleen remained silent as she opened the small door and shoved the tray in, somewhat shocked that the Joker had kept his word and stayed where he said he would. " It's a shame that a pretty thing like you doesn't get much attention. Tell me something, does mommy and daddy not give you the attention you deserve?" He taunted. 

Harleen closed the door and stepped away from his cell. Instead of looking at him she avoided eye contact and began to walk away. She wanted to get far away from him as she could. It was bad enough she thought about the fact that she didn't have parents often, she didn't need him reminding her of something she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried. 

" Will I see you tomorrow?" The Joker said, catching her off-guard. 

" No." She murmured, not stopping. 

" Then wait." The Joker called after her. " Don't go. Not yet at least." 

Trying to hide the fact that she was bothered by his words she turned around with a fake playful smirk. " From the stories I heard I didn't take you as a soft guy to get attached to some average girl." 

" Attached is a word I wouldn't use, but neither is average for you of course." He said with a smirk as he moved over to his tray and grabbed it in his hands. He then walked back to where Harleen was standing on the other side of the cell and sat down with his tray in his lap, right in front of her. " I'm sorry for what I said."

Shocked by what he said, Harleen stared down at him awkwardly. A villain just told her sorry. At that moment her stomach begin to feel funny. It felt a way it had never felt before. " It's okay." 

" Would you like some?" The Joker offered. Confused, Harleen stared at him until he motioned down towards his tray of food. She gulped slightly and for a second just stared at his tray without a response. 

"Oh." She whispered. " No thank you." She rejected as kindly as she could, though it was obvious she was still uncomfortable. 

The Joker looked up at her and once again her stomach begin to feel weird. " Are you sure? Being in that kitchen cooking food all day must make you hungry." 

Harleen breathed heavily. He was being so kind, and from the stories she heard he was nothing but a cruel and sick individual that was murderous. So why was he acting so kind to her if that was what he truly was? Slowly and cautiously she sat down as well on the cold concrete floor. " I'm not here all day. Only after I get off school." 

" Ah school." The Joker looked into her eyes. " Where every girl finds their sweetheart." Once again Harleen begin to feel uncomfortable as he continued. " How about you? Do you have a sweetheart of your own?" 

Harleen shrugged her shoulders. " Yes, but I think it's one-sided. I feel like the only reason I'm with him is because I want to be like everyone else." 

" There's nothing exciting about being like everyone else." The Joker said suddenly. 

She looked up at him. He was older and sure he was crazy and a villain, but perhaps he had experience on her problem. " What can I do to find out if I love him?" 

" The only way I found out that I liked a woman was if we got intimate." He said, though he looked like he had been hesitant if he should tell Harleen that or not. 

Harleen nodded her head and bit her lip. Of course she had thought about getting intimate with Justin, but she had always been too nervous that it wouldn't be special. She quickly shook the thought from her head. " How did you know I don't have a good home life?" 

The look he gave her surprised her. He looked almost sad. He stared down at the ground. " You somewhat remind me of myself."

Harleen furrowed her eyebrows. " I go and kill people because I think it's fun?"

"No." His face was grave. " I smile because it confuses the hell out of people, I smile because it's easier than what's killing me on the inside." His words brought a pain to Harleen's heart. " I believe that you smile for the same reason, and trust me I'm hardly ever wrong."

She could've swore her heart was trying to jump up her throat. She froze like a deer in headlights at his words. They barely knew each other, but yet he knew her so well already. He answered something she could hardly answer herself. The reason she smiled. How could she, Harleen Quinzel, relate to the Joker in any way possible?

" I have to go." Harleen said, quickly getting up. " Justin and I are supposed to meet up." 

" Will you visit me again?" Once again the Joker made her heart stop in her chest and her skin crawl.

" I'm sorry I just can't. I'm not even supposed to be here right now." And with that she left. But this time she didn't leave the Asylum with the fact that her parents didn't want her on her mind, but this time with the Joker on her mind and she knew she would never be able to forget him and that their conversation would engulf her for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what'd you think? 
> 
> Excited for the next page?


End file.
